World of Voice
by amariys
Summary: Dunia Aomine Daiki tidak pernah senyap. Sementara itu, di dunia yang penuh dengan kebisingan, Kise Ryouta tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Kemudian, mereka berdua bertemu. AoKise. Complete.


**Judul:** World of Voice

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 5132 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, OC.

 **Pairing(s):** Friendship/Pre-slash AoKise, _very slight_ KagaMomo.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Dunia Aomine Daiki tidak pernah senyap. Sementara itu di dunia yang penuh dengan kebisingan, Kise Ryouta tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Kemudian, mereka berdua bertemu. AoKise. Complete.

* * *

Manusia tidak pernah berhenti bicara. Bahkan saat bibir mereka tidak bergerak, mereka tetap bisa meneriakkan suara-suara dan Aomine Daiki selalu bisa mendengarnya. Tidak peduli di mana pun ia berada, selama ada bahkan satu saja orang di dekatnya, maka dunia Aomine Daiki tidak pernah menjadi senyap.

Dulu hal ini sempat membuatnya hampir gila. Dunianya yang terlalu berisik membuat Aomine tidak dapat beristirahat dan rasa lelah menggelayutinya. Ia mengadu kepada kedua orangtuanya saat ia berusia tujuh tahun – dan untuk pertama kalinya Aomine tahu bahwa mendengar suara orang lain saat bibir mereka tidak bergerak bukanlah hal yang normal. Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine sadar bahwa yang ia dengar bukanlah _suara_ , melainkan _pikiran_.

Untungnya, kelebihan yang Aomine miliki tidak dianggap aneh oleh kedua orangtuanya – yang nantinya Aomine ketahui kalau kelebihannya memang terkadang menurun dari pihak ibunya – sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa dikucilkan. Justru sebaliknya, ibunda Aomine memutuskan untuk membantunya mengendalikan kekuatannya itu, setidaknya cukup hingga ia dapat meredam sebagian besar suara-suara pikiran di sekitarnya hingga ia tidak kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, setelah ia menginjak usia duapuluh tiga, Aomine tidak pernah lagi memusingkan masalah kelebihannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia menjadikan kemampuannya itu aset berharga dalam pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia akan dapat melacak tempat persembunyian para penjahat hanya dengan mendengarkan pikiran mereka karena manusia – memang – tidak akan dapat membungkam otak mereka.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak selalu berhasil. Ada kalanya hari Aomine begitu buruk hingga tidak ada satu hal pun berakhir dengan baik, termasuk kendalinya atas kekuatannya. Contohnya hari ini. Sejak pagi tadi kesialan demi kesialan terus menimpa Aomine, mulai dari terjebak macet, terkena omelan dari atasannya, hingga ke pengejaran gagal yang berujung pada laporan tertulis yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Aomine kesal—dan saat Aomine kesal, kendali ketat yang ia berlakukan kepada kekuatannya pun melonggar, membuat dunia terasa begitu bising sampai kepalanya pusing. Hingga saat akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai, alih-alih pulang ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bar milik temannya, Kagami Taiga, walaupun sebetulnya ia datang terlalu pagi sehingga tanda yang digantung di depan pintu bar masih tertulis: _Tutup_.

Tanpa mengindahkan tanda itu, Aomine mendorong pintu bar dan melangkah masuk. Seperti yang sudah diduga, bagian dalam ruangan masih gelap, tapi rupanya Aomine bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengabaikan tanda tutup yang tergantung di pintu, karena ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di meja bar panjang dan memegang segelas minuman.

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat tinggi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan milik si pemuda. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain di sana, karena biasanya Kagami hanya mengizinkan teman-teman terdekatnya yang datang sebelum waktu bar dibuka sementara Aomine belum pernah melihat si pirang sebelumnya. Aomine memindai pemuda itu untuk sesaat, sebelum memutuskan ia tidak berbahaya dan mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan ke balik meja bar, lalu menuju tangga yang ada tepat di belakang kasir yang masih terkunci—tangga yang menuju langsung ke rumah Kagami di lantai dua.

"Oi, Bakagami! Buatkan aku minuman!" Aomine berteriak dari bawah tangga. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, merengut saat tidak ada balasan dari Kagami, dan merutuk pelan. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarku, Bakagami! Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda!" Sekali lagi Aomine berteriak. Kali ini ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk menekankan perkataannya.

"Percuma saja, Kagamicchi sedang pergi."

"Hah?" Aomine menoleh ke arah satu-satunya orang lain di dalam ruangan saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia berjalan turun dari tangga untuk menghampiri pemuda yang masih duduk di meja bar dan merengut semakin dalam saat si pemuda sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Perhatian pemuda itu masih sepenuhnya diarahkan kepada gelas minumannya yang sekarang diayun pelan.

"Berteriak sekeras apapun percuma saja. Mana mungkin Kagamicchi bisa menjawabnya kalau dia sedang tidak di rumah. Berteriak seperti itu hanya membuat telingaku sakit. Ergh, aku benar-benar benci orang-orang yang tidak tahu etika."

Pelipis Aomine berkedut. Oke, itu kelewatan. Aomine baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda ini lalu ia sudah menghinanya? Keterlaluan. Si rambut biru menggeram dan berjalan cepat hingga ia bisa sampai ke sisi si pirang. Suara gebrakan yang keras lantas menggema, membuat si pirang terlonjak kaget dari duduknya dan mendongak menatap Aomine dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Oi, Brengsek," Aomine menggeram. "Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, dan aku yakin hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, jadi jangan seenaknya menyebut orang lain barbar. Hanya karena kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, bukan berarti aku akan segan menghajarmu. Lagipula, menghina orang lain yang bahkan tidak kau lihat wajahnya itu kelewatan. Aku _bukan_ orang barbar!"

Perkataan Aomine membuat kelopak mata si pirang semakin terbuka lebar. Aomine mungkin akan merasa puas kalau ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah lawan bicaranya adalah ketakutan, tapi tidak. Walau dengan mata terbeliak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, tapi ekspresi yang terlihat dari si pirang adalah ketakjuban nyata, bukannya ketakutan.

Kekesalan Aomine sedikit meluruh melihat itu, hanya untuk digantikan dengan kebingungan. Apa ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani membentak cowok cantik di hadapannya? Yah, Aomine tidak akan terkejut kalau memang itu alasannya—si pirang memang terlihat seperti anak manja yang terlalu dilindungi dari kejamnya dunia—tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Untungnya, Aomine tidak perlu berkata apa-apa sebelum si pirang kembali angkat suara.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau kira aku tu—" perkataan Aomine terputus saat ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu takjub. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya—menyadari bahwa bibir si pemuda sama sekali tidak bergerak saat ia bicara. Aomine tidak _mendengar_ perkataan pemuda itu. Ia baru saja _membaca_ pikirannya.

Seolah ia mengetahui apa yang ada di benak Aomine, si pirang tersenyum. Lemah pada awalnya sebelum akhirnya cengiran yang begitu lebar hadir seolah untuk merobek wajahnya menjadi dua. Ia bahkan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, seolah untuk mewujudkan antusiasmenya.

Aomine menahan diri untuk mengerang panjang saat pikiran si pirang kembali terdengar olehnya. Jelas dan keras seperti jika ia benar-benar mengucapkannya secara verbal:

"Namaku Kise Ryouta dan aku tidak bisa bicara. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain tanpa bahasa isyarat! Siapa namamu?"

Saat itu, Aomine mendapat satu firasat bahwa ia harus segera membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Kise Ryouta. Entah mengapa, tapi Aomine merasa pertemuan mereka saat ini bukanlah kebetulan, melainkan suatu kepastian, dan hanya karena ia tidak pernah mengabaikan firasatnyalah Aomine akhirnya menjawab:

"Aomine Daiki."

Cengiran di wajah Kise—secara ajaib—menjadi semakin lebar. Sudut-sudut matanya membentuk kerutan yang membuat iris madunya hampir tidak terlihat. Sekali lagi, suara pikiran Kise terdengar langsung di dalam kepala Aomine, seperti bunyi lonceng yang sarat dengan kegembiraan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Aominecchi!"

* * *

"Jadi, kulihat kau sudah bertemu Ryouta," Kagami Taiga tidak berusaha menahan seringainya dari suaranya. Ia menyajikan segelas _cocktail_ di hadapan Aomine sebelum menyandarkan kedua lengan di atas meja bar. "Dia cukup unik, kan?"

Aomine mendengus. "Aku tidak akan menyebutnya unik. Berisik mungkin lebih tepat. _Seriously_ , aku sampai harus meredam suara pikirannya secara sadar hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang dengan pikiran yang begitu aktif seperti itu."

"Yah, jangan sekejam itu kepadanya. Kalau kau mengenalnya sebelum ini, kau pasti mengerti kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu."

Ada seberkas kesedihan dalam nada suara Kagami yang membuat Aomine mengangkat pandangan ke arahnya. Si rambut merah tersenyum samar sementara memerhatikan Kise yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu yang bernama Momoi Satsuki – yang juga merupakan teman masa kecil Aomine dan kekasih Kagami – di sudut ruangan. Kali ini, Kise berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat, yang dibalas dengan lancar oleh Momoi, sementara Aomine hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat pergerakan tangan si rambut pirang yang kelewat lincah. Ia membuka kekuatannya sedikit, tapi suara pikiran Kise kali ini terdengar sangat samar. Nampaknya Kise benar-benar memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada percakapannya dengan Momoi.

Aomine menyesap minumannya perlahan. "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kise? Kalian cukup dekat rupanya, hingga kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?"

"Awalnya hanya kebiasaan, kurasa. Kami bertemu di Amerika, dan kau tahu kebiasaan memanggil nama keluarga seseorang tidak berlaku di sana. Yah, mungkin kami memang dekat – karena tidak mungkin kau bisa berteman bertahun-tahun dan tidak menjadi dekat, kan? – setidaknya cukup hingga aku merasa protektif terhadapnya. Karena itulah aku membujuknya untuk kembali ke Jepang."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadanya?"

Kagami mendesah. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil lap untuk membersihkan permukaan meja bar. Keningnya berkerut seolah ia sedang mempertimbangkan suatu hal dengan serius dan hanya karena itulah Aomine membiarkan Kagami menata pikirannya dalam diam.

Saat ia mencapai keputusan, Kagami kembali menghela napas. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Aomine secara langsung.

"Sebetulnya mungkin aku tidak berhak memberitahukan ini kepadamu, tapi karena kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat 'mendengar' Kise, kurasa tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini darimu."

"Langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka basa-basi, Kagami."

"Oi, bersabarlah sedikit!" Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, intinya: Kise tidak bisu sejak lahir. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu dia masih bisa bicara dengan normal—dan seperti yang mungkin sudah kau duga, dia _sangat_ senang bicara—hingga dia mengalami kecelakaan yang merusak pita suaranya. Aku memintanya kembali ke Jepang karena… yah, kurasa aku hanya ingin membawanya ke lingkungan yang baru."

Aomine terdiam beberapa saat. Cerita Kagami menjelaskan mengapa suara pikiran Kise terdengar begitu keras—ia pasti secara tidak sadar berusaha untuk mewujudkan ketidakmampuannya dalam berbicara melalui hal itu—tapi Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan kepada si pirang. Ia bersimpati, tentu, tapi Aomine telah melihat dan mendengar hal yang jauh lebih buruk di pekerjaannya sebagai polisi hingga cerita Kise tidak cukup membuatnya jatuh iba.

"Lalu? Hanya karena aku bisa mendengarnya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Kuharap kau tidak berniat menjadikanku pengasuhnya."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku berharap kau tetap mau menjadi temannya, kau tahu. Lagipula, Ryouta temanku juga, jadi aku yakin kalian pasti akan sering bertemu dan dia belum lama kembali ke Jepang, Aomine. Tidak ada salahnya kalian menjadi teman, kan?"

"Teman, huh," Aomine menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan menoleh ke arah Kise. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya memerhatikan si pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum cerah sambil menyimak apa pun yang Momoi katakan—dan dipertegas dengan bahasa isyarat. Pandangan Aomine terfokus pada mata Kise Ryouta, karena Aomine selalu percaya mata seseorang dapat memberitahumu karakter orang itu dengan lebih lugas, menangkap sorot pandangan yang hangat dari kepingan cokelat madu.

Aomine memicingkan mata, berusaha untuk menemukan bahkan sedikit saja berkas kesedihan atau penyesalan yang mungkin terpantul dari bola mata Kise, tapi percuma. Selama apapun ia memandangnya, pandangan Kise tetap terlihat hangat tanpa kepura-puraan. Sudut-sudut bibir Aomine berkedut membentuk senyum tipis. Kemungkinannya hanya dua: Kise Ryouta adalah seorang aktor yang sangat baik, atau ia jauh lebih kuat dari yang Aomine kira sebelumnya—yang mana pun, Aomine tidak terlalu peduli. Kise Ryouta sekarang telah menjadi jauh lebih menarik dari dugaannya.

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku menjadi orang baik sekarang," gumam Aomine. Ia menghabiskan minumannya dalam beberapa tegukan cepat sebelum beranjak. Aomine dapat merasakan tatapan Kagami yang lekat memerhatikannya, tapi ia mengabaikan si rambut merah dengan mudah.

Tanpa kata-kata Aomine menghampiri Kise. Ia sedikit meringis karena semakin dekat jarak mereka, maka semakin keras pula 'suara' Kise terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Menahan dorongan untuk memijat pelipis yang mulai berdenyut nyeri, Aomine memanggil si pirang,

"Oi, Kise."

Reaksi yang Kise tunjukkan terlihat hampir spontan. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Aomine. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang kelewat lebar. Wajahnya diwarnai dengan rona kegembiraan dan untuk sesaat Aomine hanya bisa menatapnya, karena baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang begitu gembira hanya karena kehadirannya.

"AOMINECCHI!"

Tapi kemudian suara pikiran Kise melengking nyaring di dalam kepalanya dan Aomine hanya bisa mengernyit. Mungkin ada bagusnya Kise kehilangan kemampuannya bicara—setidaknya dengan begitu gambaran Kise sebagai seorang pemuda cantik tidak akan segera hancur dengan ocehan-ocehannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Aomine mendesah, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balasan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku kemejanya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Kise. "Ini, kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor yang tertera kalau kau mau. Nampaknya, kita akan menjadi teman mulai sekarang."

Kise menerima kartu nama Aomine dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia terlihat sama takjubnya dengan saat ia menyadari Aomine dapat mendengarnya. Aomine berpura memalingkan wajah saat manik cokelat madu Kise terlihat berkaca-kaca. Oh, ayolah, reaksi Kise itu sungguh berlebihan sampai-sampai Aomine merasa salah tingkah.

Untungnya, suara Kise yang terdengar berikutnya tetap tenang tanpa sedikit pun tanda-tanda ia akan menangis. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Aomine dapat kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan menangkap senyum yang terlihat jauh lebih tipis namun juga lebih tulus yang terbentuk di wajah Kise.

Balasan dari Kise sangat sederhana, tapi bahkan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kehangatan yang jarang Aomine rasakan merebak di dalam dirinya:

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi. Akan kujaga ini dengan baik."

* * *

Satu minggu setelahnya, Aomine belum bertemu dengan Kise lagi. Walaupun bukan berarti mereka tidak saling kontak, karena segera setelah Aomine pulang dari bar Kagami, Kise langsung mengirimkan pesan dan sejak saat itu si pirang selalu mengirimkannya pesan hampir setiap jam tiap hari-nya. Tentu saja Aomine tidak serajin itu membalas pesan-pesan dari Kise, tapi untungnya Kise sama sekali tidak keberatan—terbukti dari rentetan pesannya yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Isi pesan Kise juga sesuai perkiraan Aomine—penuh dengan _emoticon_ yang terkadang membuat Aomine merasa ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seorang _perempuan_. Saat Aomine mengatakan hal itu langsung kepada Kise, ia mendapat setidaknya tujuh pesan bernada merajuk yang semakin dipenuhi oleh _emoticon_. Sejak saat itu, Aomine tidak pernah lagi membahas soal kebiasaan mengirim pesan Kise.

Mengesampingkan _emoticon_ yang lebih sering membuat Aomine sakit mata, sebetulnya pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Kise tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Ada beberapa pesan yang bahkan bisa membuat Aomine mengulas senyum saat sebelumnya tumpukan kertas laporan membuatnya penat. Kise nampaknya selalu bisa mengambil topik menarik bahkan dari hal sederhana—seperti potongan rambut baru kakak perempuannya—sehingga Aomine tidak pernah merasa bosan.

Walaupun mungkin Aomine harus sedikit memperingati Kise tentang membeberkan rutinitasnya kepada orang asing. Hanya dalam waktu satu minggu bertukar pesan secara rutin, Aomine sudah bisa merancang jadwal aktivitas Kise sehari-hari. Kalau saja Kise melakukan ini kepada semua orang, Aomine benar-benar tidak akan terkejut saat si pirang melaporkan keberadaan _stalker_ di depan rumahnya.

(Kise meyakinkan ia hanya menceritakan rutinitasnya kepada teman-teman terdekatnya, jadi Aomine tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Ia juga memaksa Aomine untuk membalas dengan cerita tentang rutinitasnya—yang awalnya Aomine tolak, tapi kemudian turuti dengan setengah hati.)

Rencananya, mereka akan bertemu lagi di bar Kagami saat akhir pekan tiba, tapi sayangnya Aomine harus membatalkan rencana itu karena seorang temannya—Kuroko Tetsuya—meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga bocah-bocah di tempat penitipan anak miliknya karena rekannya saat itu tidak bisa datang. Aomine tidak menyukai bocah, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tetsu, kecuali jika ia ingin mendapatkan konsekuensi yang cukup menyakitkan sebagai balasannya.

Kise tidak terlihat terlalu kecewa saat Aomine membatalkan rencana mereka (kalau pesan balasan yang ia berikan bisa menjadi indikator), tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang hadir dalam diri Aomine karenanya. Rentetan pesan Kise yang tidak pernah berhenti membuat Aomine sadar kalau ia sering merasa bosan dengan kesehariannya, sehingga si polisi berjanji akan segera membawa Kise keluar saat ia bisa.

Pesan terakhir dari Kise yang Aomine baca menyatakan persetujuannya (yang dipertegas dengan deretan simbol yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan) dan Aomine memutuskan untuk merasa puas dengan hal itu.

* * *

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa bertahan menghadapi setan-setan cilik itu hampir setiap hari, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, jaga bicaramu. Mereka tidak seburuk itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan telah mengidolakanmu; mendadak mereka semua ingin jadi polisi sekarang."

Aomine terkekeh. "Berarti aku sudah melakukan kerja yang bagus, kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat terbantu dengan keberadaan Aomine-kun. Terima kasih." Kuroko memberikan Aomine seulas senyum samar. "Dan juga, maaf telah merepotkanmu di hari libur seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah. Satu minggu ini aku hanya berkutat dengan kertas laporan, jadi ini pemecah rutinitas yang baik. Lagipula, ternyata menjaga bocah tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan."

"Hari Sabtu memang tidak terlalu melelahkan, karena sebagian besar ibu telah mendapatkan libur dari pekerjaan mereka. Hanya beberapa yang harus masuk di hari Sabtu, itu pun biasanya hanya setengah hari."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Aomine melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 13.00 tapi sebagian besar bocah telah dijemput orang tua mereka. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah masih ada bocah yang menunggu di dalam dan Aomine memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Kuroko.

"Apa itu sudah semua? Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Belum, Aomine-kun. Masih ada satu anak lagi yang menunggu jemputan." Kuroko menjawab sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam tempat penitipan anak. Ia melirik dari ekor matanya untuk memastikan Aomine mengikutinya menuju ke ruang main. Bibirnya membentuk senyum hangat saat ia melihat seorang bocah dengan rambut cokelat pasir yang duduk manis di tengah ruangan seraya memainkan miniatur pesawat. Sesekali bibir si bocah mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai derung mesin saat pesawat lepas landas.

"Akira-kun," panggil Kuroko lembut. "Apa kau ingin menelepon ibumu?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Akira mengangkat wajah melihat mereka, tersenyum malu-malu sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu ibu. Aku bisa menunggu, karena aku anak baik."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu sensei akan menemanimu bermain."

"Sungguh?"

"Heh, tentu saja, Bocah!" Aomine menyengir seraya menghampiri Akira. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan si bocah dan mengambil salah satu model pesawat yang berserakan di depan mereka sementara Kuroko hanya mengamati dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau bermain apa?"

"Pesawat!" Akira menjawab dengan senyum lebar. Si bocah terlihat sangat antusias saat ia menunjuk satu per satu miniatur pesawatnya. "Aku akan menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat ini! Semuanya! Lalu aku akan mengunjungi negara-negara yang jauuuuuh dengan pesawat-pesawat ini!"

"Hoo, kau ingin menjadi pilot? Tidak mau menjadi polisi saja?"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan menjadi pilot seperti pamanku lalu aku akan terbang jauh, melihat tempat-tempat baru bersama dengannya!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera tumbuh besar," Aomine memicingkan mata, berpura-pura menatap Akira dengan penuh keraguan. "Setahuku tidak ada bocah dengan badan sekecilmu yang diterima menjadi pilot!"

"A-aku akan bertambah tinggi! Lihat saja! Aku akan tumbuh setinggi pamanku dan nantinya aku akan lebih tinggi dari Daiki-nii!"

"Hahaha! Kau terlalu cepat jika ingin mengalahkanku, Bocah! Lagipula, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri!"

Kuroko tersenyum geli saat mendengar perkataan Aomine; slogan yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri yang sempat membuat banyak orang kesal. Sekarang Aomine tidak lagi berpikiran seperti itu, Kuroko tahu, dan ia hanya menggunakannya untuk menanggapi Akira. Sorot pandangan Kuroko berubah lembut saat ia memerhatikan Aomine berinteraksi dengan Akira. Ia selalu tahu temannya itu bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, jika saja ia tidak terlalu malas mencari pasangan untuk menjalani hubungan serius, bukan hanya sekadar orang-orang asing yang menginginkan seks.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari pemikirannya. Ia berkedip pelan sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah pintu—karena Aomine dan Akira masih terlalu asyik dalam percakapan mereka untuk menyadari suara yang sepelan itu—hanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Kise Ryouta saat ia membukanya.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko menyapa dengan senyum hangat. "Selamat siang."

" _Selamat siang, Kurokocchi,_ " balasan Kise hadir dalam bentuk gerakan tangan cepat yang menunjukkan antusiasmenya. " _Aku datang menjemput Akira. Maaf terlambat, Nee-chan mengabariku dengan mendadak. Rupanya Nee-chan terjebak rapat guru._ "

"Tidak masalah. Akira-kun selalu bersikap baik. Aku tidak keberatan menjaganya lebih lama dan nampaknya Akira-kun juga senang bermain dengan guru pengganti yang datang hari ini. Masuklah, Kise-kun."

" _Terima kasih_." Kise membalas sebelum mengikuti Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan warna. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan sengaja dipilih dalam warna-warna cerah untuk menambah kesan ceria dan gambar-gambar hasil coretan tangan anak-anak dipajang di dinding-dinding ruangan. Kise tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai suasana penitipan anak yang dikelola oleh Kuroko. Setidaknya, ia yakin tidak ada anak yang akan merasa terkurung di sana.

Ia masih sibuk memerhatikan dekorasi ruangan saat sudut matanya menangkap warna biru gelap yang selalu dapat membuat jantung Kise berdegup lebih kencang tanpa sadar. Kise refleks menoleh, lalu ia tersenyum lebar walau dengan sedikit rasa tidak percaya saat ia benar-benar menemukan orang yang ia cari.

" _Aominecchi_?"

* * *

"Aominecchi?"

Panggilan dan suara yang khas itu membuat Aomine mengerjap. Ia menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Akira dan mendongak. Kedua mata Aomine membulat saat ia menemukan seorang Kise Ryouta berdiri di dekat Kuroko, si pirang masih tersenyum lebar seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Kise? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jawaban untuk Aomine datang bukan dari Kise, melainkan dari Akira yang ikut mendongak saat Aomine berdiri. Si bocah kemudian menjerit riang—"Ryouta- _nii_!"—sebelum menerjang Kise dalam pelukan erat. Ada suatu rasa sakit yang timbul dalam diri Aomine saat ia melihat Kise membuka mulutnya seolah untuk tertawa, tapi tidak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Sebagai balasannya, si pirang mengelus kepala Akira dengan lembut, seolah untuk mengutarakan salam dan juga sedikit permintaan maaf sebelum mereka berdua larut dalam percakapan yang melibatkan bahasa isyarat.

Aomine terlalu terfokus pada Kise dan Akira, ia terlonjak kaget saat suara Kuroko tiba-tiba hadir dari sisinya, "Jadi Aomine-kun sudah mengenal Kise-kun sebelumnya?"

"Ah, yah." Aomine mengusap punggung lehernya. "Eh, kami pernah bertemu di bar Kagami sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar bilang kalau aku _mengenalnya_ , tapi kami sudah sempat mengobrol."

"Kise-kun tidak bisa bicara, Aomine-kun."

"Aku tahu," sudut bibir Aomine membentuk senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti ringisan. "Setidaknya, aku menyadari itu tepat setelah aku membaca pikirannya. Sejak saat itu dia dan Kagami bersikeras kami menjadi _teman_."

"Ah, aku rasa itu hal yang bagus. Kise-kun membutuhkan teman seperti Aomine-kun dan aku yakin Aomine-kun juga tidak akan menyesal nantinya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Aomine-kun," Kuroko menggeleng pelan walau ada senyum penuh arti yang hadir di wajahnya. "Daripada itu, apa Aomine-kun sudah ingin pulang? Mungkin sebaiknya Aomine-kun pergi menemani Kise-kun dan Akira-kun sebentar."

"Haaah? Kenapa juga aku harus menemani mereka?!"

"Karena Aomine-kun tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa hari ini. Bukankah lebih baik jika akhir pekan dihabiskan bersama teman?"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Tetsu! Aku justru telah mengenalmu lebih lama!"

"Aku sibuk, Aomine-kun," Kuroko menjawab singkat. Tanpa memerhatikan Aomine, ia berjalan ke arah Akira dan Kise. "Lagipula, Kise-kun tidak keberatan jika Aomine-kun ingin pulang bersama."

Kuroko dengan sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Setidaknya cukup hingga Kise dapat mendengarnya, membuat si pirang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan senyum dan anggukan menyetujui. Kemudian Kise membuat beberapa tanda isyarat yang Kuroko artikan untuk Aomine:

"Kise-kun bilang dia dan Akira-kun berencana untuk berhenti di taman di dekat sini dahulu karena rumah mereka masih sangat sepi," Kuroko berhenti untuk mengonfirmasi pemahamannya kepada Kise. Saat si pirang hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tanda isyarat baru, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Kise-kun juga bilang dia akan mentraktir Aomine-kun es krim kalau Aomine-kun ikut."

Aomine mendengus. "Ya, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik, _Kise_. Tidak perlu menggunakan tanda isyarat seperti itu. Baiklah, karena kau bilang akan mentraktir, aku akan ikut."

"Daiki- _nii_ akan ikut kita?" Akira menyembulkan kepala dari belakang Kise. Ia menyengir lebar saat Kise mengangguk, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin mirip dengan si pirang. "Yay! Kalau begitu aku akan meminta dua es krim!"

"Oi! Keberadaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan tambahan es krim, Bocah!"

"Eeeh, tentu saja ada! Semakin banyak orang berarti semakin banyak es krim yang dibutuhkan! Karena itu aku akan mendapatkan dua porsi es krim!"

"Haaaah? _Geez_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti logika bocah!"

"Daiki- _nii_ saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Kise tertawa sekali lagi melihat pertengkaran Aomine dengan Akira. Ia merasa semakin lama berada di dekat Aomine, maka semakin banyak pula hal-hal yang membuatnya mengagumi pemuda itu. Bukan hanya karena kemampuan langka Aomine untuk membaca pikiran seseorang—yang sampai sekarang masih Kise syukuri karena setidaknya saat bersama Aomine, ia merasa kembali _normal_ —tapi juga karena kebaikan yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilan si polisi. Tidak banyak orang dewasa yang akan meladeni ocehan bocah seperti Akira. Hal itu saja sudah membuktikan kalau Aomine jauh lebih perhatian dari apa yang akan orang-orang kira.

"Maaf Aomine-kun membuat keadaan jadi berisik."

Suara Kuroko yang hadir di sisinya membuat Kise menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

" _Tidak apa,_ " ia membalas. " _sudah lama aku tidak melihat Akira begitu bersemangat seperti ini. Kurasa mengobrol dengan orang bisu terlalu membosankan untuk anak-anak seusianya._ "

"Aku yakin Akira-kun tidak berpikir seperti itu. Dia masih sangat mengidolakanmu, Kise-kun. Sampai sekarang, impiannya untuk menjadi pilot masih tidak berubah. Sama seperti Kise-kun dulu."

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa Kise berikan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Terkadang, saat ia terlalu sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Kise lupa masih ada begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya tanpa memedulikan kekurangannya. Perkataan Kuroko adalah salah satu pengingat yang Kise butuhkan dan ia sangat menghargai hal itu.

" _Terima kasih, Kurokocchi._ "

"Sama-sama, Kise-kun. Tolong jaga Aomine-kun untuk hari ini dan aku harap kalian dapat bersenang-senang."

* * *

Taman yang mereka singgahi berada di dekat tempat penitipan anak dan dipenuhi oleh orang tua dengan anak-anak mereka. Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga dari akhir pekan. Untungnya, trio Aomine, Kise dan Akira masih bisa mendapatkan satu bangku taman panjang untuk tempat duduk. Mereka menghabiskan es krim (dengan _double scoops_ vanila-cokelat untuk Akira) di sana, hingga Akira melompat turun dan mengumumkan dengan lantang kalau ia akan ikut bermain bersama anak-anak yang berkumpul di kotak pasir segera setelah es krim-nya habis.

Kise menurutinya dengan senyum maklum dan anggukan. Ia juga memberi tanda untuk mengingatkan Akira agar tidak bermain berlebihan, yang dibalas dengan acungan dua jempol dari si bocah. Setelahnya, Akira berlari meninggalkan mereka dan untuk sesaat muncul kesunyian di antara Kise dan Aomine.

Tidak sepenuhnya sunyi, memang, karena Kise memiliki benak yang _sangat_ aktif (walau sebagian besar pikirannya saat ini bernada, " _Aku harap Akira berhati-hati dan tidak terlibat masalah_ ," yang Aomine bisa mengerti) tapi mereka tidak benar-benar bercakap-cakap. Aomine memfokuskan pandangan pada sekelompok anak-anak di hadapan mereka sementara berusaha menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tidak akan menyinggung pemuda di sebelahnya—suatu hal yang cukup sulit karena ia belum benar-benar mengenal Kise.

"Jadi," Aomine memulai pada akhirnya. Ia dapat melihat Kise menoleh ke arahnya dari ekor mata, tapi tetap menjaga pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Ryouta- _nii_ , huh? Yah, kurasa panggilan paman memang terlalu berlebihan untuk seusia kita."

"Panggilan paman membuatku merasa tua dan itu sama sekali tidak keren." Kise membalas dengan nada riang yang terdengar bahkan di dalam pikiran Aomine. "Lagipula perbedaan umurku dengan Akira tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Walaupun harus kubilang Akira tidak begitu mirip denganmu. Makanya awalnya aku tidak sadar kalau paman yang diceritakan olehnya itu kau. Apalagi bocah itu menceritakannya dengan penuh kekaguman. Heh, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_ -mu."

"Hei! Itu jahat sekali!" Kise memukul lengan Aomine pelan. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini cukup populer! Aku hanya terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pacar."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Paling tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan ada yang mau berpacaran dengan orang yang begitu berisik sepertimu. Rasanya satu minggu ini ponselku sudah berbunyi lebih banyak dibanding bulan-bulan sebelumnya."

"Itu karena Aominecchi lawan bicara yang menarik. Lagipula kau juga selalu membalas semua pesanku!"

"Hanya karena kau akan semakin berisik jika aku tidak membalas."

"Yah, itu benar juga," Kise mengangkat bahu, menyetujui perkataan Aomine dengan mudah. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, hingga akhirnya Aomine menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan si rambut biru cengiran saat ia bertanya, "Lalu? Bukannya ada yang lebih ingin Aominecchi tanyakan kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan Kise membuat Aomine memalingkan wajah dengan rengutan. "Aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang akan menyinggungmu."

"Aominecchi baik sekali, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaanku sekarang. Jadi kalau Aominecchi ada pertanyaan, silakan saja. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya."

"…Kau yakin?"

"Sepenuhnya yakin."

Aomine menghela napas pelan. "Kalau begitu… pilot, huh? Itu kehilangan yang cukup besar."

"Pilot _pelatihan_ , tepatnya." Kise kembali menegakkan duduknya. Ada senyum tipis yang terulas di wajahnya sementara pandangannya mencari sosok Akira untuk memastikan bocah itu masih baik-baik saja. "Aku berada di tahap terakhir pelatihan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jadi aku _memang_ belum bisa menerbangkan pesawat sendiri, tapi… yah, kau benar. Aku cukup merindukan masa-masa pelatihan itu."

"Akira bilang dia akan menjadi pilot agar bisa terbang ke negara-negara yang jauh bersama dengan pamannya."

"Ah, dari dulu Akira memang anak yang baik," kali ini kesedihan dapat terdengar membayangi suara Kise. Lalu sekelebat bayangan si pirang yang menggendong Akira tinggi di pundaknya menyapa Aomine sebelum menghilang detik berikutnya. Kise menundukkan kepala, jemarinya memilin benang tidak terlihat di ujung kausnya. "Dulu aku selalu menjanjikan akan membawanya terbang. Rasanya sedikit lucu bagaimana sekarang dia menjanjikan hal yang sama kepadaku."

"Bocah itu benar-benar mengagumimu. Aku bisa mengerti keinginannya untuk mewujudkan janji kalian, walaupun mungkin kali ini dia yang akan memenuhinya."

Kise terdiam. Benaknya memutar begitu banyak gambaran-gambaran memori hingga Aomine tidak dapat menangkap satu pun makna di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang sama dari memori-memori itu; sosok Akira yang tersenyum dan tertawa riang. Aomine memejamkan mata. Kemampuannya membuatnya tidak mampu berhenti melihat kepingan-kepingan ingatan di dalam kepala Kise—dan ia membenci itu. Aomine tidak suka saat privasinya dilanggar oleh orang lain, dan yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah pelanggaran privasi terbesar yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang.

"Oi, berhenti berpikir aneh," Aomine memukul sisi kepala Kise pelan—dan untuk sejenak gambaran memori di benak Aomine menghilang—sebelum melanjutkan dalam gerutuan, "kau terlalu khawatir. Akira tidak akan begitu saja membencimu hanya karena keterbatasan yang bahkan tidak bisa kau hindari. Beri bocah itu sedikit lebih banyak penghargaan; dia benar-benar menyayangimu, Bodoh."

"Aku tahu," balas Kise. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, seolah untuk menghapus kesedihan yang sempat hadir di sana. Setelahnya, ia sudah kembali tersenyum. Tipis jika dibandingkan dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tapi Aomine dapat menerima itu.

"Sudah lebih tenang sekarang?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Aominecchi," Kise _memang_ terdengar jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Ia tertawa pelan. "Tidak disangka, Aominecchi bisa memberikan saran yang baik. Berbicara dengan Aominecchi jauh lebih menenangkan dari yang aku kira."

Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Itu memangpujian," ujar Kise. Perlahan, ia menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Aomine, memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan Aomine menarik napas tajam. "Boleh seperti ini sebentar? Hanya sebentar saja, Aominecchi."

Akal sehat Aomine menyuruhnya untuk menolak, karena mereka belum cukup dekat untuk kontak fisik seperti itu, tapi Kise terdengar lelah dan Aomine tidak cukup tega untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Sebuah helaan napas berat menjadi tanda penyerahan dari Aomine. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Kise, tapi tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan penolakan. Aomine memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk menutup kemampuannya hingga kali ini senyap bisa benar-benar hadir di antara mereka.

Mereka terdiam seperti itu tanpa memedulikan waktu. Hingga akhirnya Akira yang kelelahan bermain datang menghampiri mereka dan memanjat naik ke pangkuan Kise. Sambil tertawa, si pirang mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Aomine untuk memeluk Akira—dan Aomine harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak merindukan kehangatan Kise.

Langit di atas mereka mulai menunjukkan semburat jingga saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Aomine mendongak dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Justru sebaliknya, ada suatu rasa nyaman yang memenuhi dirinya bahkan saat ia berjalan pelan di sisi Kise yang menggendong Akira. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk, terutama saat keseharian Aomine seringkali dipenuhi dengan kekerasan.

"Aominecchi," Kise memanggil saat mereka akan berpisah jalan. Segala bekas kesedihan yang mungkin tersisa dalam dirinya telah menghilang sejak ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Akira yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Sekarang, yang hadir menghiasi wajahnya adalah senyum cerah yang mulai terasa akrab bagi Aomine. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku dan Akira benar-benar senang."

Aomine menatap si pirang untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang teman juga menyenangkan bagiku."

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
